The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the hybrid tea class which was originated by me by crossing two unnamed varieties of rose plants, one a yellow hybrid tea, the other a red hybrid tea.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety of the hybrid tea class with blooms, borne freely, of a blend of soft colors, not a bicolor. The objective was substantially achieved along with other desirable traits as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics which are outstanding in the new variety and which distinguish it from its parents as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. A vigorous, upright, well branched plant of medium height, normally about four feet, sometimes reaching five feet when grown at Irvine, Calif.
2. Large leathery foliage, normally resistant to mildew, but sometimes showing infection by the disease.
3. A long bud with slightly blunt or flat terminal end which opens slowly.
4. Petalage of 45 to 50 petals.
5. Color of Claret Rose in the bud to a light Rose Opal in the full open form, the lower side of the petals being considerably lighter at all stages.
6. Petal base color of Sulphur Yellow, sharply defined on upper side of petals, blended into Rose Opal on lower side.
7. A moderately strong fragrance.
Asexual reproduction of this new cultivar by budding as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.